


Facetime Always Reveals Secrets- Jercy

by Tododeku4lyfe



Series: PercyJackson One- shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Embarassing, Facetime, Fluff, Gayness, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Percy is a Dork, jercy - Freeform, phone texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku4lyfe/pseuds/Tododeku4lyfe
Summary: Percy is at camp setting up for Halloween and texting Jason a.k.a his long time crush. Jason’s away at camp Jupiter but he’s coming to visit Camp Half-Blood soon and Percy’s a nervous wreck. Leo and Nico come to his aid when Percy and Jason are facetiming. Or did they just make things 100x more awkward?





	Facetime Always Reveals Secrets- Jercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiribaku4lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku4lyfe/gifts).

> *MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT!!!*  
Just in time for Halloween am I right?  
There is an alternate ending at the end, but it is sad and relates to Trials of Apollo so if you haven’t read or don’t want a MAJOR spoiler regarding Jason Grace don’t read the alternate ending just read the regular ending but if you do go ahead. Hope you enjoy!

Halloween.

>My costume is better than yours.<

Percy sent the text message unaware of how wide his grin was. He sat on his bed in his cabin eagerly awaiting his best- friends reply.

Percy and Jason had phones but they weren’t supposed to. Nobody knew about them except Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Nico…well ok, maybe there are a few people that knew.

He took a few deep breathes, was Jason even going to reply?

How long had it been? Did his phone died? Oh, never mind…

>>You wish. I am a child of Rome, I know what I’m doing.<<

What? That didn’t even make sense. Jason just likes to say he’s a child of Rome.

I could easy top that; I am a child of the ocean. Son of the sea. That sounds way cooler.

Damn! A double text from Jason, what did he do to deserve this special treatment?

>>My decorations are even better.<<

*Attachment*

…

Jason had sent him a photo. They had been texting for about two days now. They’d only recently got the phones as gifts for each other.

It was the fastest way of communication since the Iris messages weren’t working, for some unknown reason.

Should he open it? It might be a photo of Jason himself. But was he ready to see Jason’s face again?

It was just a photo. Just open the message.

Percy clicked the attachment to see a string of paper people lined on his door frame. They were all different colours. Percy had to zoom in on each one to read each name that labelled the small men. There was one for each of their closest friends.

>Very clever. But which one am I?<

>>The blue one on the end. Water boy.<<

Percy chuckled at the joke. Jason started typing a second message and Percy’s heart skipped a beat.

Why did Jason have to be such a slow typer? Percy himself wasn’t much better but he at least checked his spelling mistakes. The ones he could make out anyway.

>>Wanna video chat? Just easier. I look amazing so thought I’d show that off.<<

Percy scoffed. How cocky Jason could be.

He quickly checked himself out in the phone camera and decided to write back.

>Why not? Just don’t be to shocked when you realise I look better.<

Now he had to hurry. Percy quickly ran to brush his hair, not that it could be brushed and ripped off his shirt doing a few pull ups on his bathroom door frame to look like he’d been working out.

He laced his forehead with water to give it that ‘I’m sweating because I’ve been working out like a boss’ look.

Since the incident with Nico, Percy made sure he thought every word he said to Jason through. He would never forget the time Nico told him he liked Percy and Percy kissed him with no hesitation. ‘Sorry. I- IT WASN’T ME!’ He screamed before running away.

Percy shuddered at the memory. Who does that? What was he thinking?

The sound of his phone ringing was muffled from the covers on his bed. Jason was calling…

…

Why was he just standing there? Percy ran to his phone and fixed his hair one last time before clicking the answer button.

‘Hey Perce. What’s going on?...Percy?’

Percy’s mouth dropped open. Jason’s dazzling eyes captured his own. His phone was propped up on something while Jason was grabbing a shirt from his dresser. That’s right. Jason was shirtless as well!

His abs were covered in water droplets and looked like they belonged to Hercules himself.

There was a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and his blonde hair was damp and ragged.

“Uh yeah. Wow nice decorations. Although I’m gonna be honest…I put way more effort in.” Percy got into a position where he and his decorations were in the shot.

Percy was quite proud of his work. He had blue carved pumpkins of each of his friends, not carved by him though.

There was fairy lights going all around his cabin and festive spooky manikins littered in dark corners. Fake spider webs hung in each door way.

‘Impressive.’ Jason leant over, closer to his phone so he could see the decorations clearer.

‘Not bad at all. I hope I get to see them when I come visit.’

Percy was beyond happy. In just a couple days Jason was coming to Camp half- blood.

“You will. You’ll be staying with me. Uh- I just mean that all the cabins are unavailable so-”

‘It’s all good Perce. I’m excited. I got some news to. Piper said she’s coming back. Frank and Hazel can’t make it but they did want me to tell you that.’

Percy would never admit it because he loved Piper to bits, as friends obviously. But he was hoping for a bit of alone time with Jason.

Of course Jason thought their friend ship was completely platonic. But when Jason was dressed like that, no clothes… let’s just say it was hard for Percy to focus on Halloween decorations…

“That’s cool. How was Piper’s trip?”

Piper had gone to see her dad and had visited Camp Jupiter to see their friends as well.

It was a little frustrating because he knew Piper had a small crush on Jason. And her being with him for two months really puts a damper on his mood.

‘She really settled in here. But she’s ready to head home. Her dad’s doing well she said. What have you been doing?’

Percy whipped his forehead.

“Nothing much. Just working out.” He flexed his muscles as a joke.

Wow…was Percy imagining things or did Jason just bite his lip? No he was probably just being a tease.

Percy looked in the background and tried not to scream. There was a suitcase half packed.

Jason must’ve noticed him staring at it because he looked at it then chuckled a little.

‘So, I decided to come a little earlier. I’ll be there later today if that’s ok? I’ll be taking a…plane. Can you believe it? Keira airlines, apparently they have the best grilled cheese sandwiches.’

Oh. Jason will be in his cabin…today…oh gods.

“Oh yeah. Coolio. No problem.”

‘Coolio? What’s going on with you? You seem a little distracted. Has Annabeth got you under some strict training routine?’

“I just can’t wait for you to get here. I got your bed ready and everything. Leo’s been talking about it forever.”

‘Hey, Percy my man! Who you talking to? Your boooyyyfriend?’ Leo had walked into the room with a phone charger that he had personally made, per Percy’s request. His last one broke.

Percy’s heart stopped. He winced. He tried to end the call but the screen was frozen! Damn he knew he should’ve allowed the IOS update!

Now he couldn’t see Jason’s reaction because the face time had stuck his face in a frozen image of him talking. Jason wasn’t speaking but Percy could hear him breathing on the other end. Please gods…

‘Please, as if he would have enough confidence. Come on. Percy, you don’t have the slightest idea how Jason feels. Maybe he feels the same way!’ Percy faced the phone down and furiously pounded it with pillows in attempt to drown out his so-called friends words.

‘I agree with Nico. Just ask him out. Take advice from the Mcshizzle machine. Just ask Calypso. I know exactly what you should do. Have a smoke machine that spells out the question, ‘will you, Jason Grace, changer of my sexuality, be my boy-’

“Shut up Leo!” Percy screamed at him. Leo and Nico looked taken aback. Percy grabbed the phone from under his mountain of pillows and showed them the frozen image of Jason.

The look of horror on their faces was almost matched to Percy’s own humiliation.

Leo got on their knees and clapped his hands together begging for forgiveness.

‘I don’t beg but I’m very sorry.’ Nico shook his head in despair.

I banged the phone against my head. This was so embarrassing. And Jason was going to be in his cabin just this evening.

That was going to be awkward.

As a dark thought arose in his mind, he slowly turned to Nico and Leo with a murderous look on his face. They both backed away cautiously.

What if Jason didn’t even want to come after hearing that?

‘I mean- it’s not like it was a secret! You have hearts in your eyes every time he texts you.’ Leo smirked evily. Leo hid behind a hat stand to avoid the jet of water Percy had shot at his face.

‘Not to mention the things you say in your sleep- Jason, oh Jason please go out with me!’ It was Nico’s turn to hide.

“What are you doing? I do not! Get out!” Percy looked at his phone, without showing his face. He made sure the phone camera was facing the bed sheets.

For the love of the gods, it wasn’t frozen. There Jason was. Lying on his bed. Jason must’ve re positioned his phone to a higher perch and was now showing Jason’s bed, where he lay grasping a pillow over his head.

Well, now he knew how Jason felt. He didn’t want to hear any of it.

A small part of Percy thought that maybe Jason had returned feelings but no…

He was about to just end the call and text Jason later saying he didn’t have to come when Leo grabbed his arm. He whispered in Percy’s ear,

‘If he didn’t want to hear he would’ve hung up.’

That was true.

But like…he’s straight. Said the sane part of him.

But he could be gay…after all he never made a move on Piper. Said the gayest part of him.

He tried to reason with himself that this was not a good idea but he couldn’t bring himself to hang up.

“What do I do?” He mouthed to Leo.

Nico came into view. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the situation. Then he clicked his fingers softly.

‘Quick put the phone like this.’ He mouthed at both Leo and Percy.

Nico tipped it sideways on the pillow so that the screen was facing towards them but it looked like the phone had just been thrown and forgotten.

‘Don’t worry Percy.’ Leo nodded his head and grinned, ‘The phone hung up ages ago. Confess your feelings. It’s not like he can hear.’ Leo was a really bad actor. He said these words giggling and speaking like he was talking to a three year old.

Percy face palmed. This would never fool Jason.

And yet, it seemed to seize his attention. He heard rustling behind him, coming from the phone but Percy didn’t want to make it obvious by turning around and staring straight into Jason eyes like, ‘oh yeah he’s looking, continue Leo.’

So he twisted his face in a silent plea for the others to do something.

‘Um…maybe just, I’m not good at this. Me and Will have a very straight forward relationship.’ Nico raised his eyebrows in defeat.

“I just- um. I can’t do this. Nope.”

Percy could not deal with the burning sensation of Jason’s eyes staring at his back.

Percy shook his fist and clamped it. The toilet exploded and a stream of water flew out of the room and hit the bed.

The water didn’t touch Percy, as he can stay dry but his whole bed was soaked. He spun around.

The phone was covered in water and the screen was black.

Percy looked back at Nico and Leo who were both shaking their heads.

‘Well, that was a bit exaggerated.’

“Shut up Leo.”

-

Later, during the evening, Percy was training by himself in the training fields while everyone else was eating dinner at the dining pavilion.

He was trying to take his mind off of the Jason situation. He didn’t even have a phone anymore so he couldn’t apologise.

He didn’t know if Jason was even going to show up. He was supposed to come hours ago.

Maybe he was late?

Wishful thinking…

He had just risked his friendship with his best bud! What was he thinking?

Technically it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t really help his feelings. And Jason never would have known if the two morons hadn’t have meddled in their private conversation.

He took a few more swings at the straw dummy in front of him slashing off it’s breast plate.

Damn. Will wasn’t going to be happy with him. That was the fifth breast plate he’d broken today.

‘Percy?’

Percy tightened up.

Could that be him?

He turned around to face the voice that had spoken to him.

“What’s up man? Glad you could make it.”

Inside, Percy was bubbling with joy. Jason had come after all!

Percy turned back around to avoid Jason’s eyes. Mostly so that Jason couldn’t see the rising red blush Percy had obtained. He fondled his sword and fiddled with his armour to pretend he was doing something.

‘Sorry I’m so late. Delayed flight.’

“That’s fine man. You should go eat. The others really want to see you. I’ll just finish up here.”

He tried to stop his voice from shaking. It didn’t work. He sounded like he was back to being a 12 year old boy again. The voice crack especially sounded very bad boyish. Not.

‘I already saw them. I wanted to see your decorations you bragged so much about…on the phone.’

Percy’s heart stopped.

Well, there goes his dignity.

He may as well just jump into the ocean and live with the dolphins.

‘Hey man listen, about earlier…’

“We don’t have to. Stick to being buds yeah? Let’s go see what everyone else is up to. I can smell the pork roast from here.”

Percy tried to walk past him, giving him a small fake smile. But Jason grabbed his arm.

Percy’s whole body tingled at his warm touch. He was over the moon to see his best friend again. But there was just so much tension now.

After all they had gone through…

‘Actually I was thinking we could spar a bit. I haven’t trained in a while. Reyna’s been on a quest. And no ones matches my skills like you do.’

Percy’s mouth twitched.

“All right. Try me.”

Percy didn’t know how long they were there. But it felt so good to be with Jason again. Just like the old times.

They battled until their arms felt like lead and the only sound they could hear was the clanking of sword on sword.

Sweat covered their faces and their shirts. Beads dripping down their necks.

Finally they called a truce. Neither could defeat the other.

“I let you win.”

‘Shut up Percy. Next time I won’t be so easy on you.’ Jason said between huffs.

They grasped hands in a bro hug and released again.

‘Percy…’

Oh really?! Things were going so well. He’d almost forgotten about the call!

He knew what was coming. A hardcore rejection.

“Don’t. I wasn’t thinking, so let’s just-”

‘Listen to me, Percy!’

Jason tone surprised him. It wasn’t angry but it was pitiful. Percy gaped at his friend.

‘I-I heard everything you said. I just- I want you to realise this is extremely hard for me to say…’

Here it came. Jason was going to end their friendship.

“Just end it Jason. Go find Piper and tell her how you feel. Just don’t tell me. I can’t handle that.”

He hadn’t meant for it to sound so harsh but Percy couldn’t bear to hear the words leave Jason’s mouth.

He couldn’t stomach the fact that this may be the last Percy saw of Jason, as friends anyway.

He started to walk away.

‘Percy!’

Percy swung around only to come face to face with the boy he wanted most. Their lips were inches from each other.

Percy felt his warm breath. Jason leaned in and pressed his lips upon Percy’s.

This was really happening! He could feel the soft delicateness of Jason’s mouth, but at the same time, the electricity they shared at that moment had more power than Zeus’ master bolt. It wasn’t anything to hot or lustful. It was just right. A perfect kiss.

Unfortunately, Jason pulled away and bit his lip seductively.

“I have been wanting to do that for ages.”

Percy confessed.

‘Me to. But you wouldn’t let me get a word out!’

“Sorry about that.”

Jason laughed, which made Percy beam like a mad man. He reached to grab Jason’s hand. It was sweaty in his own clammy hand but he didn’t mind.

“So, do you want to be my b- uh…boyfriend?”

Percy didn’t lose his confidence often but with Jason it was a different story.

‘Wasn’t there supposed to be a smoke machine from Mcshizzle man?’

Percy laughed till his sides hurt. Mostly from joy. He had what he most wished for. No more pining. He looked at his BOYFRIEND and took him all in. Each freckle. Each smile line.

His heart was just about ready to explode from happiness. They walked off together. Percy was ready to show Jason how much better his Halloween decorations were then his. And how comfortable his bed was…;)

*Alternate ending*

His heart was just about ready to explode from happiness. They walked off together. Percy was ready to show Jason how much better his Halloween decorations were then his. And how comfortable his bed was-

*Knock, Knock*

Someone was rapping on the door. Piper walked in, she’d clearly been crying. Her eyes were red and her voice quivered.

‘Percy- it’s time for the funeral.’

Oh. He’d been day dreaming again. None of it was real. He had to stop doing this to himself.

Percy thanked Piper and stood as she left his cabin.

He was gone. Last month, Piper had witnessed Jason’s death. He’d been speared. Piper had said he gone out as a hero but that didn’t heal Percy's thoughts.

He never got to express to Jason his true feelings. He never got to say, ‘I love you.’

And he never would. Percy straightened Jason’s purple Camp Jupiter shirt that he decided to wear to the funeral and left his cabin, feeling broken. This was the end for him. He had nothing left.

A single tear fell down his cheek.

“I love you Jason. I’m sorry.” He whispered to himself.

“I-I wish I could hold you. I’m sorry.” Percy looked to the sky, to see the rumbling thunder clouds in the sky. It never rained over the camp but today was an exception. Zeus was also in mourning.

“Goodbye Jason. I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading this Jercy one shot. It was quite long and took me most of my day but I really enjoyed writing it. I did get very inspired by a particular writer who gave me the idea for the plot. It's a great fic that I've read over and over and get butterflies every time! I thought they had some amazing idea's and wanted to incorporate some so thank you to them, (they'll be tagged).
> 
> If you read the alternate ending I'm sorry! But I thought for everyone who read trials of Apollo and knows what happened to Jason...You get it. Thank you soooooo much for reading and maybe even idk...check out some of my other work. Shameful self promotion...;)


End file.
